


You’re Perfect (For Me)

by byulsk



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Omegaverse, alpha!yong, g!p yong, omega!byul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulsk/pseuds/byulsk
Summary: Byulyi’s first heat with Yongsun, for better or worse, brings them even closer.





	You’re Perfect (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit this heavily so I apologize for any mistakes, but please enjoy! Comments are always welcome!

Byulyi gulped. It shouldn’t be happening, at least not for another month. Yet she already felt the slight heat radiating from her body, the urge to curl up and sniff one of Yongsun’s pillows was starting to form too. Sure, she took suppressants, but the kind she took only meant her scent wasn’t as strong and her heats were farther apart, but they couldn’t stop the omega’s heat altogether. It didn’t help that she was at Yongsun-unnie’s house right now, where they simply couldn’t hole up and spend the rest of their two week break, since her beta sister Yonghee lived there was well.

In fact, they had never gone through a heat together. Sure they had been together during Yongsun’s ruts, but that was different. Her ruts were more like being horny and didn’t really effect Byulyi, as well as the fact that they only lasted a few days. And Yongsun being the libidinous woman she was, was easily triggered into rut.

Another thing was that they hadn’t given each other their mating marks. The pair didn’t want to risk anything, as the marks would be near impossible to hide and would most likely be on a very visible part of the body. Sure they could hide them with patches, but after some time, people would start to wonder, especially their over-observant fans.

With the industry, the mixing of the genders wasn’t as common. Normally it would be one or two alphas or omegas with the rest of the group being made up of betas. Because after all, being in close proximity all the time with an alpha if you were an omega or vice-versa could lead to unwanted circumstances. At least in the eyes of CEOs. Most groups had only betas though, as they were much more common. 

As much as it seemed like some wet dream a teenage boy would have, it had happened to both Byulyi and Yongsun. They would say it was fated, even though some would argue it was due to them being in a group together and their close proximity.

Nonetheless they were happy together. That was what mattered. And now, as Byulyi sat on the couch, the early symptoms of her heat apparent, she knew she couldn’t spend it without her.

Yongsun was in the kitchen, getting them tea and snacks. Byulyi had just been woken up from a small nap too, now gripping the blanket that was draped over her. She pouted, looking for anything that smelled like her girlfriend. At this rate she would be in full heat by tomorrow. Her eyes began to well up in frustration, holding back a whine as she knew she should wait until her girlfriend came back.

And she did, moments later. Tray in hand and a worried look on her face. “Byulyi? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” She asked, concerned as she put down the tray and stroked her cheek.

Unable to control herself, Byulyi let out a whimper and tilted her head to sniff her girlfriend’s palm, meekly nodding in response. It took a second before Yongsun realized what it was. “Oh, oh.” 

Quickly she sat down and pulled her girlfriend into her lap, Byulyi’s legs wrapping around her waist as she pulled a blanket around them. “Byul-ah.” She spoke, voice husky in her ear.

“Yes unnie?” Byulyi managed, hands fisting her shirt and holding tightly. It had gotten worse once Yongsun entered the room, the strong scent of firewood and a hint of saltwater calming her down yet amplifying the symptoms.

“Is your heat near?” She asked, to make sure they had the same idea about what was wrong.

“Yes. I think.. I think it’ll be in full effect by tomorrow.” Byulyi responded.

There was an awkward pause.

“I don’t know what to do. I mean you know.. I’ve never been with an omega in heat before.” Yongsun said, cheeks growing red in embarrassment.

Byulyi smiled warmly, nose nuzzling her cheek and jaw before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t worry unnie, I know. Everything will be okay.”

Yongsun pulled her even closer. “I need to pack a bag though, and how long are your heats usually? Is it okay if-“ 

“Unnie like I said don’t worry. I have things there from when my last heat was, but we’ll need to shop for things. Oh, and around 4 or 5 days, I’m not very sure”

“Also.. I was going to ask you today about us, but it might not be the right time.” Yongsun trailed off, too embarrassed to say it.

“What about us?”

“I want.. no uhm- Byulyi, if you would want to, I want us to have our mating marks.” Yongsun finished.

“Unnie.. you know what that means right?” Having a mating mark was no easy thing. It literally made them blood-bound. It also would mean no more suppressants, since that interfered with said blood bond, meaning Byulyi would have her heats every few months, the only medications she could take would be birth control and scent blockers. And lastly, they would need to reclaim the mark as often as it faded.

“I do, and I think I’m ready- no we’re ready to take that step.” 

“I do too.” 

“Do you think, maybe by the end of your heat we could do it?” Yongsun asked, unsure.

“I’d love that.” Byulyi’s grin spread from the corners of her mouth all the way through, beaming at the older girl. Her hands moved up to both sides of her face and she nodded, before surging forward and kissing Yongsun.

The kiss was tender and soft, unlike the days that would soon follow.

“So is that a yes?” Yongsun asked as the two broke apart.

“Of course.” Byulyi answered.

Yongsun slapped her ass, squeezing it before she gestured for the forgotten tray. “Now eat up, we’ll leave for the store in an hour, can you make a list? I don’t want to forget anything.” She slowly moved Byulyi off her lap, the girl whining from the loss of contact. 

“I’m just getting up to get some clothes for the next few days.” Yongsun stood up. She handed Byulyi her mug of tea and a bag of chips. The girl simply pouted as she took them into her hand, causing the older girl to get annoyed.

“Unnie, I need your scent near me, the pheromones calm me.” She explained.

“Oh, right sorry Byul-ah.” Yongsun still really didn’t remember much about how omegas worked. After dating one she still would forget things occasionally, like how they were sensitive to small temperature changes for example. Maybe it was because when she had sex-ed in her high school class she was more focused on the fact that she was the only female alpha in her whole group more than anything. 

Compromising, she unbuttoned her white button up, pulling it off to reveal her black sports bra. Giving it to her girlfriend, it immediately cheered her up. “That wasn’t so difficult was it?” Byulyi teased.

“Yah! We’ll see who’s complaining when I use condoms the whole time and don’t knot you.” Yongsun teased back.

At this, Byulyi snickered. She used a hand to flip her hair dramatically before saying anything. “We both know that won’t happen. I’m irresistible.” 

Deciding to give up, Yongsun took a pillow and threw it at Byulyi before walking away. “Yeah, irresistibly annoying.”

As she walked the familiar path to her room, she could still hear Byulyi’s laughter.

-

An hour later, they were ready to leave for the store. Yongsun, adorning a new shirt, left a note on the counter to let Yonghee know she would be gone. The musician left it vague as to disturb the beta as little as possible with her sister’s apparent sex life. She grabbed a small dufflebag with her items stuffed inside, making sure her clothes were light and airy, with minimum skin coverage, knowing it would be even more bothersome otherwise.

“Unnie..” Byulyi started, cautiously.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Can I take some of your clothes? ..For the scent I mean.”

“Mhm Byul-ah, just go get them.”

With that, Byulyi scurried off. Upon reaching her room, she made a direct bee-line for the closet. Opening the door in one swift movement, she tugged her own sweatshirt off and replaced it with one of Yongsun’s. Getting caught up in herself, she hastily grabbed the pillow Yongsun normally slept on and a few of her shirts. 

Once she made her way back to the door where Yongsun was standing, she had one hand holding her phone and the other with her bag, smirking at Byulyi as she noticed what she was wearing. “Nice sweatshirt.”

Byulyi blushed, she made a mental checklist in her head for all the things she had brought here. It was only mid-afternoon, but she could feel her heat edging closer and closer, she couldn’t risk being out in a few hours so they needed to hurry up. She watched as Yongsun went to get a bigger bag to hold the things Byulyi had wanted to bring. This one was heavy, full of spare things, and on a higher shelf, and as the younger girl watched her reach up, she noticed her T-shirt rising to show definite abs and her biceps flexing, a rush of heat going straight to Byulyi’s core. 

Her knees went weak at the sudden arousal, and she had to lean against the wall. The air suddenly felt too thin, and although she knew it was just another one of the symptoms as it came closer, she was scared to know what her heat would bring. It had been so long, and this would be her first heat with anyone. 

Yongsun dropped the bag down on the floor after getting it, emptying of its previous contents and filling it with the things they were taking. Byulyi was sure her body was probably sending out lustful hormones in the air, but she hoped her girlfriend wouldn’t notice. 

The older girl quite obviously did notice though, and she looked up at her, pupils wide and voice small. “Byulyi... not now..” Against her own will it seemed, Yongsun’s body was reacting to her pheromones. Yongsun knew Byulyi’s heat would affect her and cause her to go into a rut, but she wasn’t prepared for how affected she was.

Byul couldn’t control it of course, but she did her best to regain some of her composure. Within a moment’s notice, they were out the door, Yongsun covering her most likely apparent bulge from her as Byulyi laughed and teased her. 

Her girlfriend simply grumbled something about it being her fault because of her “horny ass hormones.”, face growing red as Byulyi interlocked their arms and told her a stupid joke, as if to distract her. 

-

At the store, Byulyi handed Yongsun a list and helpfully guided her to each aisle and location as the older girl pushed the cart. They bought more than enough food, melatonin pills in case she couldn’t sleep, and a fair amount of other things. Byulyi even managed to convince her to get a new bed set, not wanting to think about washing her sheets during her heat, they might as well just buy one and throw it out once it was over. 

Byulyi made a comment about craving “So much candy”, so Yongsun annoyed, told her to go get it while she got some scent blockers for the apartment and some noise cancelling devices, the younger was already so loud normally, they weren’t going to risk getting kicked out from the apartment.

Byulyi was making her way towards the aisle, focusing on the calming scent on her alpha’s sweatshirt that she was wearing. Her eyes found the shelf and she walked over, picking up two bags as she contemplated which assortment to get. Looking at the candy in each and comparing which she wanted more, she decided she would just get both. As she went to turn around, she felt someone grab her, turning her around and forcefully pushing her against the wall. In front of her the culprit stood, a guy, significantly taller and built, with his hair dyed red and a hungry look in his eyes. 

She contemplated calling out for Yongsun, but knew it would do nothing but cause a scene.

“Well hello there darling.” he all but sneered. “I’m Wooseon, but just call me oppa.”

She tried to move, but he cornered her, arms on either side of her body. 

“Don’t try to fight it, I know you’re starting your heat soon, anyone with a nose can smell it. I’ll help you, maybe even get a few kids out of it if I’m lucky.” He tried to schmooze. 

“P-please, I have an alpha, she’s in the store with me.” Byulyi said. Now she was really creeped out.

“Don’t try to fool me, you don’t even have a mating mark. Come on~” He grabbed her wrist, yanking her and tugging her to go with him. 

“Stop, I-I mean it.” Once again failing to get free from him, her strength was only dwindling though. In a last attempt, she brought her sleeve to his nose. “That’s my alpha’s scent, now leave me alone.” 

He stepped back, clearly pissed off albeit defeated. Running a hand through his hair, he thought of something insulting to say. “Fine bitch, be like that. I wouldn’t want a lesbo anyways.” 

The man walked away, brushing past Yongsun strolling down the aisle. Byulyi was clearly shaken up, what had happened?

“Byul-ah, are you okay?” The older woman asked, hand stroking her upper arm. 

She slowly shook her head. “That guy was weird. He tried to get with me then I told him I had an alpha and he didn’t believe me until I made him smell your sweatshirt.”

Yongsun grimaced. “Asshole. Luckily we’ll be mated soon, but for now I’m not leaving you out of my sight.” 

That made Byulyi smile as Yongsun interlocked their fingers. “You’re the best, unnie.”

“I know.” Yongsun joked, winking as Byulyi laughed, able to ignore the small thrum of heat and arousal that was growing. 

-

Once they got home, Byulyi sat down on the couch and napped, still curled up in Yongsun’s sweatshirt. Meanwhile, the older girl began to set up the scent blockers. It took a bit, but she finally figured it out, placing them all around the apartment to make sure they didn’t have any complaints or creeps showing up at their door.

Next, she cooked them both dinner, making sure it was one of Byulyi’s favorite dishes. It was odd, normally before a rut she didn’t know it would be happening until it started, but know she know when it would be. Of course it was because of Byulyi’s heat, but it still felt odd. 

When she was almost finished, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She flinched as the slightly taller girl nuzzled into her. “Byulyi, you almost scared me!”

“Sorry unnie, I just wanted to know what you were cooking, and I missed you.” Byulyi admitted

“It’s okay, Byulyi. I’m cooking dinner, my treat.” Yongsun replied.

Byulyi let go of Yongsun to get a better look at what she was preparing. “You’re acting like it’s my birthday when I’ll just be horny for a few days.” 

“Oh well, I’m glad I won’t be the only horny one here. Can’t I celebrate that?” Yongsun exaggerated.

“Oh yeba, you’re so cute.” Byulyi smiled, before Yongsun picked her up, making her squeak.

“Take it back or I’ll let the food burn!” Yongsun let out a dolphin laugh as Byulyi made another joke, the two dissolving in laughter.

“Ok now careful unnie, it might actually burn.” Byulyi warned. Yongsun put Byulyi down and finished cooking. 

-

An hour later, they had shared a bath. Byulyi tried to comb her hair, struggling as she felt her body tremble and her core start to ache even more than it had before as one of the small waves came on. “U-unnie, I can’t do it right now.” She called for Yongsun. Slowly, her heat had brought on little waves, making her feel a fraction of what she would feel when she was actually in heat. Yongsun walked over to wear Byulyi was, the older girl brushing her hair for her. Once they finished, they went to Byulyi’s bedroom, after double checking if everything was working properly. They put on the new sheets, Yongsun making a pile of blankets and her clothes for Byulyi to nest in if need be, Byulyi grinning as it was to her liking.

The two clad in their robes, Yongsun gestured to the closet before asking. “Do you want to put some clothes on or will it be too hot for you?” she asked.

Byulyi shook her head. “Too hot. I need the air conditioning on too unnie.” She handed Yongsun her robe before finding a comfortable spot in her pile. 

Yongsun turned it on to a comfortable setting and took off her robe, tossing her and Byulyi’s robes into a basket of dirty clothes. Once she noticed Byulyi had found a spot to rest, Yongsun laid next to her, naked and cuddling her comfortably. 

The two rested in comfortable silence, before Byulyi broke it. “Are you scared?” She asked the older woman, finger tracing her chin.

Shifting, Yongsun spoke. “A little bit. Not so much for your heat. Just scared I might push you too far, since you won’t be in your right mind to stop me.” 

Byulyi let out a breath. “Don’t worry, you could never hurt me unnie.” She reassured.

Yongsun chuckled. “I know silly, you know I just worry too much. Now, let’s go to sleep, I know you’re not going to be getting much in the coming days.” 

The two fell asleep soon after, content and safe in each other’s arms.

-

The first thing Byulyi could sense when she woke up was warmth. Fuck. It was too hot to even think. Something deep inside of her itched and she didn’t know what. It was a metaphorical itch, one that overwhelmed her with sensations even though she felt as if she had nothing. Trying to move, she noticed Yongsun sleeping soundly still next to her, arm draped loosely across her. She didn’t even know what time it was only that she couldn’t stand what she was feeling now. Her legs rubbed against each other as she felt the slick between her legs and her core pulsing in want. The musician remembered the birth control pills next to her nightstand for easy access and took the dosage, the slightly-cold water she drank seemingly doing nothing to help her feel less hot. 

The next thing she did was shake Yongsun’s shoulders in an attempt to wake her. “Unnie~” she whined, breathing dangerously close to her. Her heart raced as she thought about the things she would do to her once she came to her senses.

Slowly she roused awake, then seemingly all at once was alert. “Oh god Byulyi, you smell so fucking good.” Yongsun mumbled. Byulyi’s breath hitched as she saw the dark look in her eyes. 

She moved closer into Byulyi and began to rub her nose up and down her neck and jaw, as if to completely indulge in her. She kissed her jaw, quickly setting a furious quest of hunger. Her mouth trailed hotly down her neck, biting and sucking, making sure to scent mark her.

Byulyi let out a choked gasp. It felt so good already, but it wasn’t enough. Yongsun made her way to Byulyi’s breasts, pinching and sucking them with her hands and mouth. Byulyi’s core found its way onto one of her thighs, both groaning at the sheer feeling of her slick rubbing off onto Yongsun’s thigh. She ground down on it, screaming out her name as Yongsun continued to work her breasts. The younger continued to ride her thigh.

“Yongsun! F-fuck.” Byulyi mewled, riding her thigh as if it was the last chance she would have. Yongsun continued her assault on her chest, moaning as she felt her hardening member brush against Byulyi’s pelvis as the girl rode her thigh.

Picking her up, Yongsun pulled Byulyi in front of her and rolled on top of her, mouth letting go of one of her nipples with a pop. Byulyi’s legs spread almost instinctively and Yongsun ran a finger along her folds, sucking her arousal off of it and groaning. This time, she ran her whole hand down, fingers picking up more of the never ending slick. She held it up to Byulyi, showing it off like some prized possession. 

“Look baby, look at this. It’s all because of me. You only rode my thigh, I barely even touched you yet you’re so wet.” Byulyi whimpered at her words, she never quite got used to her dirty talk.

Yongsun used the same hand to wrap around her length, jerking it slightly until it was fully hard and watching as Byulyi’s hips moved almost frantically, seeking any form of relief. She stopped, and moved up to face her, making sure their hips didn’t meet. “My poor omega, so horny. Should I fuck you now?” 

Byulyi shook her head. “Yes unnie please.” She cried out, hips canting up, trying to find Yongsun’s. 

“Please what?” Yongsun asked. Even in Byulyi’s heat, she was still a bit of a tease. Sure it was fun, but especially now it was torture. 

“I need you, please fuck me. Please unnie.” Her eyes grew watery out of frustration. 

Now, Yongsun knew she needed to give her what she wanted. “Anything for you Byul-ah.”

The alpha leaned back, hand on her cock again to help guide it. She pushed it in slowly, groaning as her member was being surrounded and suffocated by the tight, warm walls. Byulyi moaned as Yongsun pulled it out, before thrusting hard and their hips meeting, as she was all the way inside of the younger woman.

Byulyi was still squirming, she needed her to move, to fuck her. Lifting her hips up, Yongsun shuddered as she felt her cock meet the cool air, before she slammed them down with ferocity. 

“Oh my god- fuck-.” Byulyi yelled. She knew everything would be heightened, every touch and movement, but she didn’t imagine this. 

Starting a pace for herself, Yongsun quickly started drilling in and out of Byulyi, moving a hand down to rub on her clit slowly. Out of seemingly nowhere, Byul spasmed, pussy clenching tightly around her. Yongsun slowed down her thrusts, bringing her through her first orgasm before succumbing to her own wants and fucking her harder than before. The low growl she let out as Byulyi screamed her name only encouraging both of them to go faster and harder.

Byulyi was lost in her own daze, it felt so good and she could barely remember what was happening, except for the constant feeling of just Yongsun Yongsun Yongsun. She gripped at her waist, hips moving up as she gained some semblance of sanity and looked at her alpha. “Yongsun, Yongsun-unnie.” 

“Huh?” Yongsun said, pupils dilated as her speed slowed down to listen to Byulyi. 

“Don’t stop, no no.” She whined. “I want you to go faster, ah.” 

Yongsun muttered an apology, before grabbing onto Byulyi’s hips and slamming into her. Her knot was going to form soon, and she wanted Byulyi to cum with her. Their mouths found each other’s sharing intense kisses and bites.

Byulyi’s hand travelled up to one of Yongsun’s breasts, squeezing it as she rolled the nipple between her fingers. This made her hips stutter, and she noticed her knot at the base of her cock almost begging to push into Byulyi. “Babygirl do you want my knot?”

“Please.”

The alpha groaned as she pushed it in, Byulyi screaming in pleasure as it stretched her. She felt so full, like it was made for her but too much at the same time. 

Approaching their orgasms, Yongsun rocked their hips together, using what little motion they had left to bring them both over the edge. Her hands finding Byulyi’s ass and groaning as she relished in the feeling of being inside the omega. Byulyi clenched around her cock one last time and that was it took for Yongsun to tip over the edge. She let out a loud moan, as her cock pulsed, cum spurting inside of the younger in bursts, coating her walls as Byulyi shook and screamed. 

It took minutes for them to calm down, breathing heavy as the knot forced them to stay together. Yongsun collapsed on Byulyi, careful not to put too much weight on her. Byulyi shifted over, maneuvering until they both were face to face on their sides, the omega’s legs wrapped around her as Yongsun’s cock was snug inside of her.

“I love you.” Yongsun muttered, kissing all over her neck and face. 

“I love you too unnie.” She said, hand playing with Yongsun’s hair. 

The pair fell asleep again for another few hours. When Yongsun woke up, she noticed Byulyi was still sound asleep. So she carefully pulled out as to not awake the girl. She grabbed a towel, cleaning up her wet, limp cock and whatever areas she could reach while Byulyi was sleeping. Realizing this may be her only chance for awhile, she also quickly got some food for the pair to eat.

Later, when Byulyi awoke, to Yongsun cuddling her but not inside her, everything still was hot and uncomfortable. She needed to be fucked like that again and again, craving the feeling of the older girl inside her. She sat up though, and nibbled on the food, her mind replaying the events of only a few hours ago as her arousal was coming back.

Just as Yongsun got up to leave though, Byulyi let out a frustrated whine. She turned to Byulyi and hummed. “I’ll only be a minute.” Yongsun assured.

She was only a minute, and a minute after that she was kissing Byulyi again. Byulyi’s hand making its way down her body and straight for her cock. She tugged on it as they kissed, before it was standing proudly in front of her. Yongsun groaned, what was she trying to do to her?

Yongsun gripped on Byulyi’s wrist. “Let me touch you now.” She said, gazing into her eyes. Byulyi nodded and Yongsun placed kisses down her stomach, caressing her thighs before reaching her apex.

Her hand interlocked with Byulyi’s hand, as she pressed the flat of her tongue against her clit. Byulyi moaned. She kissed and sucked her core with ferocity. Byulyi was on cloud nine, the feeling emanating throughout her whole body. Yongsun’s tongue slid down, dipping into her core before going back up to flick at her clit.

Byulyi moaned. “It feels so good.” She cried as she rocked herself closer into Yongsun. Her grip on her hand tightened as the older girl intensified her movements, Byulyi screaming her name as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm. 

Finally, with one finally suck to her clit, she came. Yongsun still continued her ministrations, drinking up all the nectar she had to offer. Once she knew Byulyi was out of it, she laid beside her, holding the omega in her arms.

“Was it good?” Yongsun asked, playing with their still intertwined hands.

Byulyi nodded. “Of course it was.” She moved to peck her girlfriend’s forehead.

It still hurt, of course, but every orgasm seemed to help her loosen up, able to relax more as this urge to be nothing more than a means for sex wracked her mind and body.

Yongsun switched on the TV, allowing whatever show was on to play in the background. Even though she was in her rut, and her only thoughts were about all the ways she could fuck Byulyi, how she could make her cum a multitude of times, she held her composure. It was in her nature of course, to put her omega before anything. Byulyi dozed in and out of sleep as Yongsun laid there, nose nuzzling in the crook of her neck, focused on her scent. 

It was usually the other way around. The omega had a love for nuzzling her neck and sniffing her hair and neck, she never really knew the point. Sure she found her scent calming and would bask in it from time to time, but she never fully understood how good it felt to be surrounded with nothing but the sweet scent of her lover. Then again, it was one of the few things she was doing not to wake the girl up and fuck her, but she knew omegas needed their rest in heat. Soon, she found herself falling asleep too.

-

When she woke up though, it was to lustful eyes and a mouth on her length. “Byulyi?” She half asked, half groaned. 

In response, the younger girl simply let it out of mouth, Yongsun’s erection hitting her bare stomach. “Sorry... I wanted to wake you up, and I don’t know.. fuck I needed to something.”

Yongsun reached a hand down grabbing Byulyi’s hair before sitting up. “If you’re gonna do it, you better do it how I want.” To this, Byulyi whimpered, repositioning herself in front of Yongsun. The older girl leaned back a bit, hand on her length stroke it a bit, groaning at the feeling. Byulyi quickly replaced that hand with her own, hand moving up and down at a slow pace. Soon after, Byulyi’s mouth found its way onto her cock, hand working in tandem with her mouth. 

Canting her hips a little, she watched as Byulyi struggled to keep even half of her length in her mouth, every time Yongsun thrust it nearly hit the back of her throat. Still, she continued to suck her cock. 

By now, Yongsun knew she was getting closer. For some reason, she wanted to knot her though, even though it would be completely fine cumming in her mouth. She pushed Byulyi’s head back and off her length, the younger wiping a string of saliva off her mouth as she looked up at her.

“I want to fuck you still.” Yongsun said firmly.

Byulyi shook her head. “I want you to cum in my mouth.”

Letting out a low grunt, Byulyi continued to suck her off. To the point where her knot was already formed, with nothing to push into. Byulyi gave one final lick to the tip before she came. Swallowing her cum as it shot out, moaning as Yongsun’s pulsing cock was still in her mouth.

Slowly coming down from her high, Yongsun was barely able to catch her breath. “Wow..” 

“Was it okay unnie?”

“It was better than okay Byul-ah, now c’mere. How are you feeling?”

Byulyi moved, arms around her and her face buried in Yongsun’s neck. “It still hurts.” She whimpered. “What time is it?”

Yongsun checked her phone. “5:23. We fucked and slept the whole day. I think we might need to eat. I’ll fix us done things.” 

This made Byulyi whine. “No. That’s means you’ll leave the room. I don’t want you to leave me.” Her eyes filled up with tears involuntarily as she spoke.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just get some water and maybe fruit. We need to stay healthy and hydrated, I promise I’ll be back.” Yongsun managed to get up and find some boxers and a t-shirt, even though her body ached at the feeling of the uncomfortable cloth. She helped Byulyi with her nest to stay calm while the older girl got some food.

When she came back, Byulyi was smiling at her. A blanket draped over her as she smelt her pillow. Yongsun placed the tray on her bed and stripped of her clothes before situating herself under the blanket. They ate in comfortable silence, before Byulyi brought up something.

“I think we should wait until we’re more coherent to do the mating marks.”

“Hm?” Yongsun said, mouth full.

“I just, I want to be able to remember it with you, to be able to cherish it.” Byulyi explained.

Yongsun finished eating before talking. “No I get that, it’s just, I was about to say the same thing.” She smiled at the younger girl.

“Oh.” Byulyi finished eating and cuddled into Yongsun’s side. 

“Because right now, all I can think of is us, and all the sex we’re having.” 

Byulyi’s eyes darkened. “Mm.. me too unnie.” Suddenly the unbearable heat that had subsided for a bit had come back, in full force too.

-

And that’s how they spent the next few days, focused on each other and every touch, every feeling that they shared. 

-

As the days passed, it became less and less a focus of fucking like bunnies. Sure her symptoms were there but they were edging out, only being unbearable a few times a day instead of the majority of it. 

Byulyi wasn’t as attached to Yongsun, and could bear not seeing her for more than 10 minutes. Despite that, she still felt the uncomfortable slick between her thighs form at the slightest things Yongsun did. Right now was no exception. 

Insisting they needed to do something other than laze around, Yongsun decided they were to stretch, much to Byulyi’s complaining. Sure, she had good intentions but Byulyi was just not up to it.

The older girl laid out a yoga mat, Byulyi watching a drama on the television as the girl clad in only a t-shirt and shorts did her various stretches. Growing bored of whatever the sobbing woman was crying in the show, Byulyi decided to watch Yongsun.

She did all three splits, various back stretches and a lot of other things Byulyi didn’t even know existed. At the same time, she was only really focused on the way her shirt kept almost revealing her tits, or how her shorts would sometime ride low, teasing the perfectly sculpted v-line that lead directly to her- 

God damnit. Just when she was sure her unbridled perverted thoughts were going away, this had happened. She felt out of breath, even though she knew she was breathing properly. Yongsun stood up, this time oblivious to Byulyi’s feelings.

“Get up off the couch lazyass, c’mon I’ll help you stretch.” Yongsun suggested, smiling at her.

Byulyi simply nodded and stood up. Her girlfriend got behind her as her feet met the silicone mat. 

“First you need to bend down, and reach for your toes, I forget how flexible you are.” She stated. Byulyi did as asked, sucking air between her teeth as she felt herself reach her limit. Barely even able to get to her calves without feeling like her knees were about to snap. Yongsun placed her hands on her lower back, lining up their hips before pushing Byulyi slowly down in pulses for a solid minute. Once that was done, she let Byulyi stand up again.

“Unnie that hurts, how do you do that?” The younger complained.

“Lots of practice, you could too, if you wanted.” Yongsun replied. “Now, here’s the next stretch.”

It went on for a solid half hour, Byulyi’s muscles aching just a bit more and her horniness past her normal limits. It seemed like Yongsun was deliberately avoiding touching anywhere that could spark anything sexual. This frustrated the rapper, feeling as she grew hot and bothered. If it weren’t for her sweatpants, her arousal would be basically dripping onto the floor. 

Finally, enough was enough she decided. Yongsun had beckoned her into a hands and knees position, arms out in front of her to stretch out her shoulders. In an attempt to distract the older girl, she jutted her hips up, ass in the air and trying to push against the older girl. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t even react. 

Once finished with that stretch she truly had reach her end. Before Yongsun could even open her mouth to explain what to do next, Byulyi turned around and ran a hand underneath the band of her sweatpants, right onto her clit, whining as she rubbed it.

Yongsun’s jaw dropped. “Byulyi! What the fuck.”

“Ngh.. unnie you kept ignoring me, I wanted you to touch me and you just pretended you didn’t do anything.”

“Yes of course I did! I wanted you to stretch not to fuck you- I-“ She was at a loss of words, the sight in front of her too hot to even argue against. “I guess if you’re going to act like this, I’ll just give you what you want huh?” She asked, mischievously.

Byulyi stopped her ministrations, confused. “Huh?”

“Turn back over, like the last stretch. On your hands and knees.” Yongsun demanded firmly. Of course, the younger did as asked, worried for what was to come.

Instead, Yongsun was anything but harsh. Her hands reach for either side of her sweatpants, and pulled them down, helping the younger girl to kick them off. Once she did, she saw the slick all over the omega.

“If you needed me so bad why didn’t you tell me?” Yongsun spoke calmly, fingers running up and down her slit.

Byulyi only whined in response, too needy to answer. All of her pent up feelings spilling out. Two fingers quickly entered her, a dangerous pace being set. The younger girl was having a hard time holding her arms up, pleasure radiating through her body as Yongsun’s palm occasionally brushed against her clit.

Yongsun paused, to take her shirt off as well as Byulyi’s, tossing them to the side like the insignificant pieces of fabric they were. To Byulyi, it had felt like an eternity before her fingers were back inside her, this time more rough. As Yongsun’s fingers slammed into her she began to leave trails of kisses up and down Byulyi’s back, the soft and fragile kisses contrasting the rough and powerful thrusts of her fingers.

Before either of them even realized, Byulyi was near her orgasm. The tantalizing pleasure building in the pit of her stomach.

“Yongsun fuck- Yong- I’m cumming!” Byulyi cried out, clenching around Yongsun’s fingers as the girl continued to thrust roughly. She didn’t let up as Byulyi’s arms gave out, simply holding her up with one arm as her other continued to fuck Byulyi, slowing as her orgasm faded. Her fingers left her pussy not long after, sucking them off and pulling the younger girl into her laugh.

“You okay Byulyi?” She asked, rubbing small circles on her hips and peppering her face with kisses.

“Mhm.. just fucked out.. you know.” Byulyi said, laughing softly.

After a few minutes of cuddling and small kisses, Byulyi pulled Yongsun by her face into a deep kiss. This one was more passionate, more romantic than their kisses shared over the last few days. It was brimming with love, the lust from Byulyi’s heat barely even there. Kissing for what seemed like hours, content with just each other. It grew into something more, Byulyi beginning to rock against Yongsun’s hips, no aim in sight simply a mutual goal of pleasure in mind. Yongsun groaned as she felt her cock slowly stiffen, pushing against her shorts. 

Noticing this, Byulyi moved off her lap. “Take them off unnie, I want to see you.” She nearly begged.

Yongsun slowly shimmied them off, her hard, thick length nearly red due to the pent up arousal. Her shorts pooled at her ankles, and she kicked them off to the side. 

The older woman stood up, confusing Byulyi. “Let’s.. go to your room.” 

They walked the short distance to the bedroom before locking lips, Byulyi falling against the mattress as Yongsun took control. Things progressed and soon she was lying down, with Yongsun on top of her as she sucked hickeys in her neck. 

Wordlessly, Yongsun felt ready to fuck her. She spread Byulyi’s legs, before rubbing her length up and down, lubricating it. “You ready?” She asked, always making sure before she did anything.

Byulyi shook her head. “Please do it unnie.”

Almost out of habit, Yongsun made eye contact with the omega before slowly pushing in. Both let out noises of pleasure at the feeling. Every time they did this it was always so intimate. Even if it was just a quickie they somehow always managed to find a moment to just be with each other, in the moment and happy.

After Byulyi adjusted to her size, she quickly started thrusting. This time more slow, but powerful. They focused on only each other, each reaction and each movement that was only theirs. 

Normally, they’d be chasing after their orgasms. But on occasion, they would just let it happen, hold each other in bliss. Byulyi moaned as Yongsun kissed her, tongue slipping between her lips as she fucked the younger girl. 

Yongsun tilted their angle, thrusting in harder, yet with the same passion. Her pubic bone hitting against Byulyi’s clit and her cock brushing all the right spots inside of her. Her knot had formed already amongst this, however she was holding back, wanting to wait until Byulyi was close to her own climax to knot her. 

Byulyi cried out after a particularly hard thrust. “Now?” Yongsun asked. The younger girl gave her a needy look before nodding. Pushing in slowly, she knotted the younger girl, groaning as she felt Byulyi’s pussy basically suck her in. Once her knot was secure, she felt Byulyi’s walls close in around her. It felt as if her cock was being suffocated. With one last, arguably weak thrust, the two came. Yongsun’s cum coating her walls as Byulyi clenched around her. 

Their highs overtook them, overwhelmingly surrounding them in pleasure. Byulyi shared a look with Yongsun before simply stating. “Mate me unnie.” 

Yongsun leaned down, finding the spot she had thought biting about for months, before biting down hard. It stung, but the pain was drowned out by the thrum of something else. It was inexplicable, like nothing either had felt before. It took a minute before Yongsun’s teeth left her neck, licking off the remnants of small droplets of blood. Byulyi did the same, mark coincidentally finding the same spot. It made them feel alive, free, but so loved. Like they could do anything together, but by each other’s side. They felt whole, complete, like they knew they were meant to be all along.   
-

A few days later, their break was over. Suddenly life was back to normal, apart from the matching marks on their necks. They barely even noticed them sometimes, the only person noticing being Yonghee as they hadn’t found the time or energy to hang out with any of their friends. 

They had showed up to the practice room, ready to work on a few older choreos before they did some recording on some songs they had made. Not really remembering the marks, only when either moved their necks particularly fast or bumped them did they feel some of the residual pain of the bruise that was slowly fading into a mark they would soon reclaim every so often; they wore simple clothing. Yongsun a t-shirt with some sports brand on it and Byulyi a yellow sweater with cute buttons. 

Once they entered the room, it only took moments for their dongsaengs to notice. 

“You guys finally did it? What took so long?” was Hyejin’s reaction, examining the marks for herself.

Yongsun swatted her away, Hyejin frowning at her leader. “Yah, just leave us alone.”

Wheein on the other hand wasn’t as excited it seemed. “You better not be pregnant Byul-unnie, we’re having a comeback in a few months.”

“What? No.. Wheein-ah we’ve done it before, I think I’m fine-.”

The puppy-like girl scowled. “Are you sure? I mean after all you two have a history of being irresponsible at times, it wouldn’t surprise me if Yongsun-unnie got you pregnant.”

“Wheein-ah...” Yongsun muttered.

“Just kidding! I love you two dumbasses.” Wheein yelled as she jumped on the two of them, wrapping them up in a bone crushing hug. Hyejin joined the hug too, the four of them laughing loudly, probably disturbing whatever little work the office-staff were doing.

Hyejin rubbed on Byulyi’s stomach as if to feel something. “Are you sure though? I think there’s something in there.”

Byulyi pushed the maknae’s hand away. “Why would you be able to feel a fetus if it’s only been a week since me and unnie fu-“

This time, Hyejin’s hand went over Byulyi’s mouth. “Eww! Don’t say it! It’s gross.”

Finally having enough of the teasing, Yongsun said something. “Aren’t we supposed to be practicing? This is not one of those support group things.”

To this, Hyejin rolled her eyes. “Aishhh, ok fine.”

Their practice went on as usual. Always, they were grateful to have two dongsaengs who supported them wholeheartedly. It never felt like they had to hide when it was just them four, even if they did to almost everyone else. It was a home away from home, the kind you find in a person not in a place. It was perfect.


End file.
